The Finest Rose
by YukiHanabi27
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, sahabatku Kaito akhirnya menemukan mawar terbaik dari semua mawar yang pernah ia dapatkan. Namun apakah mawar itu dapat menerimanya? / Gomene saya tidak pinter bikin summary


**The Finest Rose**

Genre : Friendship, romance

Main Characters:

Len & Rin Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko

Warning:

Gaje, OOC ( maybe )

Happy reading! ^o^

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreamix Life

All Len Kagamine's Pov

Sebentar lagi giliranku. Aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku kali ini. Kaito-san kah? Atau orang lain? Bukannya sombong, tapi belum pernah ada yang mengalahkan aku dalam hal ini.

Kaito keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah muram. Sudah terlukis jelas kalau dia dikalahkan lagi.

" Kalah lagi ya? " Ledekku.

" Sudah tau sendiri kan." Dengan kesalnya ia duduk di sebelahku. " Kalah dari siapa? Jangan-jangan kau kalah dari Piko yang udah jelas bukan anak anggar."

" Bukan! " sentaknya.

" Lalu? "

" Aku kalah...dari seorang perempuan."

Mendengarnya aku langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tentu saja itu membuat wajahnya semakin muram.

" Kalau begitu, dia akan menjadi lawanku." Aku terdiam sejenak.

" Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya."

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Tiba-tiba Kaito berdiri dari tempatnya dan berteriak.

" Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya! Kalau sampai kau menang, akan aku traktir kau makan banana sundae!"

" Baik setuju." jawabku santai.

* * *

Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Semua mata langsung tertuju padaku.

" Kau ini, belum dipanggil sudah masuk." tegur guru anggarku, Miya-sensei.

" Maaf, sensei. Habis aku tidak sabar." Balasku sambil memainkan pedangku.

" Apa? Lawanku laki-laki lagi? " sahut gadis itu ketika menyadari kehadiranku.

Rupanya yang akan aku hadapi adalah seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek. Terlihat jelas kalau dia ini sedikit tomboy.

" Kamu tau sendiri kan, kamu tu satu-satunya perempuan di kelas anggar." balas Miya-sensei.

" Kau sendiri perempuan kan, sensei." desah gadis itu.

" Sudah! Tidak perlu buang-buang waktu! " Miya-sensei mengarahkan sebuah bambu di tengah-tengah kami.

" Dengar, dia ini atlet anggar terbaik di sekolah ini. Kalau kau berhasil mengalahkannya, kau yang akan mendapat gelar itu."

" Baik." Gadis itu menarik pedangnya. " Siapa takut?"

Pertandingan antara kami pun dimulai. Gadis itu ternyata hebat juga, tapi aku tidak akan kalah darinya.

" Hei, kau lumayan juga." kata Gadis itu.

" Kau juga." balasku.

Saat itulah, dia mulai lengah. Aku langsung dengan cepat menjatuhkan pedangnya. Gadis itu memandangku dengan raut wajah terkejut.

" Pemenangnya, Len Kagamine." kata Miya-sensei. " Baik kelas selesai, kalian bisa istirahat."

* * *

Aku langsung berlari keluar dengan perasaan senang.

" Hei, Kaito-san! Siapkan uang untuk nraktir aku makan banana sundae!" teriakku dari pintu.

" Heh? " sahutnya terkejut.

" Aku menang dari gadis itu." kataku dengan pose peace.

" Ba...Bagaimana bisa? " tanyanya tidak percaya

" Dia ini memang hebat kok."

Kehadiran gadis itu mengejutkan kami.

" Sejak kapan kamu disitu? " Tanya Kaito terkejut.

" Barusan kok, ngomong-ngomong, aku Meiko, kelas SF-3. Kalian Kaito dan Len-kan? Kelas JC-1."

" Bagaimana Meiko-san bisa tau? " tanyaku.

" Ha! Miya-sensei kan teman baik mamaku, jadi aku bisa mudah minta data nama anak kelas anggar! "

" Pantesan." kataku dan Kaito bersamaan.

" Hei, Meiko-chan! " teriakan seorang gadis itu memotong pembicaraan kami.

" Ah, SeeU-chan! Sudah ya, daa Kaito! Daa Len! " Meiko pun berlari ke arah gadis pirang dengan bando telinga kucing itu.

Saat kuperhatikan, Kaito tidak berhenti menatap kepergian Meiko. Wah, kasus jatuh cinta lagi deh.

" Len-kun! " teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Rupanya itu Rin, dia langsung berlari ke arah kami dengan kegirangan.

" Aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana. Lho, Kaito-san kenapa?"

" Biasa. Kena panah dewa cinta lagi." Jawabku santai. " Gara-gara Meiko-san anak kelas SF-3 itu dia jadi ngelamun seperti ini."

" Kalau begitu, kau berpikir yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Rin dengan kedipan mata.

" Sudah pasti." jawabku membalas kedipan matanya.

Kami pun langsung berlari mengambil sesuatu di aula. Saat kami kembali, Kaito masih saja melamun seperti itu. Jadi dalam hitungan 1...2...3!

" KAITO-SAN SEDANG JATUH CINTA! LA LA LA LA LA!"

Kaito langsung terjatuh dari tempatnya. Ya, yang kami lakukan hanyalah menggunakan toa dari aula. Tentu saja ini ide gila, sampai-sampai semua murid yang melintas menertawai kami.

" Kalian ini! " Kaito bangkit dan mulai mengejar kami berdua.

Kami langsung saja meninggalkan toa itu disana. Selanjutnya kami malah main kejar-kejaran dengan Kaito. Saat kami melintasi koridor, aku melihat Meiko dan temannya yang berbando telinga kucing itu berbincang-bincang sambil mengamati kami. Terpintas dengan jelas kata-kata mereka di telingaku,

" Mereka ini memang bocah-bocah kelas Jenius Class yang aneh ya? "

" Tapi seru kan kalau di sekolah kita ada orang kaya mereka."

" Iya sih, Meiko-chan, tapi tetap saja tingkah mereka aneh! "

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai janji Kaito mentraktirku makan banana sundae di Sundae bar dekat sekolah kami.

" Hei, Kaito-san! " kataku berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

" Apa? " balasnya.

" Kau ini, suka dengan Meiko-san kan?" godaku.

" Ah, ti...ti...tidak! " Seketika wajahnya merah padam.

" Yang benar? Wajahmu saja langsung merah. Jangan-jangan..."

" Sudah aku bilang aku nggak suka apa lagi cinta sama Meiko-san! Jangan sok tau, memangnya kamu tau soal perasaan seseorang?"

" Iya-iya, bawel. Makan saja chocolate ice cream sundaemu!"

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Kaito tidak berbicara satu kata pun. Ya, alasannya karena kita saling jengkel satu sama lain. Sampai kami melewati stan taiyaki.

" Hei, Len. Kamu mau taiyaki tidak? Aku traktir lagi deh." Kata Kaito.

" Boleh." Aku merogoh sakuku. " Tapi kali ini biar aku yang traktir, Kaito-san kan sudah mengeluarkan uang buat kita makan sundae tadi."

" Tidak perlu, aku kan punya lebih banyak uang dari kamu."

" Jangan mentang-mentang Kaito-san dikirimi uang bulanan dari ayah Kaito-san yang di Nagasaki Kaito-san jadi sombong. Walaupun aku ini hanya kerja sambilan sebagai musisi kafe, penghasilanku tidak kalah dengan uang kiriman ayah Kaito-san."

" Ya sudah, terserah kau saja." Kaito pun menyimpan dompetnya kembali.

Aku pun membelikan Kaito taiyaki dengan ukuran sedang. Kalau beli yang ukuran besar, bisa sekarat dompetku.

" Ah iya, aku dengar festival penyambutan musim semi sekaligus pesta ulang tahun sekolah kita akan segera digelar." kataku memulai pembicaraan.

" Benarkah?" balasnya.

" Iya, dan seluruh siswa harus mengisi di acara tersebut. Masalahnya, mungkin tema kali ini akan berbeda."

" Jadi si Len yang selalu mempesona di setiap penampilan festival penyambutan musim semi mulai khawatir?" godanya.

" Tidak juga." balasku.

Kami pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menghempaskan badanku di sofa dan perlahan-lahan memejamkan mataku.

* * *

" Len...Len-kun! Len-kun bangun! " usikan gadis itu mengejutkanku.

Rupanya itu Rin yang kembali berusaha mengganggu tidur siangku.

" Ah, Rin-chan. Ada apa? " kataku dengan masih ngantuk-ngantuk.

" Ini sudah jam berapa? Kita kan harus kerja di Kafe Hoka Idol."

" Ah, iya! Aku lupa!"

Aku pun langsung berlari dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Akhirnya aku kembali memegang gitar kafe kesayanganku dan bernyanyi bersama Rin lagi.

" Hari ini kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Rin padaku.

" Lagu yang pernah diberikan Miku-nee sebelum dia pindah ke amerika bagaimana?" saranku.

" Lagu itu ya? Boleh juga." Rin pun langsung memasang mikrophonenya. " Kau tau akornya kan?"

" Iya, tapi tetap, kita harus bernyanyi bersama."

" Pasti."

Kalau kalian mau tau, Miku itu sahabat kami berdua dulu. Tapi setelah kelulusan, dia pindah ke amerika. Katanya sih bakal kembali lagi kalau dia tidak betah disana, tapi mungkin dia malah senang disana. Rin dengan bersemangat langsung naik satu trap dan menyapa penonton.

" Selamat malam, semuanya! Hari ini kami akan menyanyikan lagu yang sudah lama diberikan sahabat kami yang berjudul " Even this song doesnt have a form". Selamat menikmati."

Aku pun mulai memainkan gitarku. Saat waktunya, Rin mulai menyanyi terlebih dahulu. Sampai bait pertama selesai, aku pun mulai ikut bernyanyi. Aku melihat Rin mulai menangis ketika sampai di reff. Akhirnya setelah selama ini aku tau perasaan Rin yang sebenarnya ketika Miku pergi.

' Rin, sebenarnya kamu tidak rela kan kalau Miku-san pergi saat itu.' Pikirku dalam hati.

Penampilan kami disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Kami pun langsung turun dari panggung bergantian dengan musisi lainnya, ya karena hari ini kami hanya menggantikan musisi itu sementara. Bos kami, Big Al langsung menyambut kami dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

" Kalian benar-benar luar biasa! Kalian berhasil menghibur mereka dengan baik. Nah, ini gaji kalian hari ini." Bos Al menyodorkan 2 amplop uang.

" Wah, terimakasih bos." kata kami sambil berlari pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, kami langsung berbaring di sofa. Dengan nafa terengah-engah, Rin menepuk pundakku dan berkata.

" Kita berhasil hari ini, Len-nii."

" Sudah aku bilang, aku ini tidak lebih tua darimu. Jadi berhenti memanggilku Len-nii, big brother, dan semacamnya." kataku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku. " Karena menurutku kaulah kakak perempuan yang super duper bawel!" ledekku.

" KURANG AJAR! " Rin langsung melayangkan pukulannya, untung saja aku berhasil menghindarinya.

" Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Aku pun langsung berlari ke kamar. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menghindari perempuan bawel itu. Saat aku bangun besok, tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini lagi, pikirku. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa aku harus memasak untuk sarapanku dan Rin-chan, berhubung Rin tidak bisa memasak. Menu hari ini adalah sushi ikan cakalang, nasi tempura dan sup kepiting. Jelas masakan hari ini tidak mudah, tapi aku sudah memasak masakan itu berulang kali jadi tidak masalah.

" Pagi, Len-kun." kata Rin sambil menguap bak kuda nil.

" Pagi. Duduklah, sarapan akan segera aku siapkan."

Rin pun duduk dengan manis sambil melihat aku memasak. Setelah makanan siap di atas meja, Rin pun langsung menyerbunya seperti biasa.

" Dasar kekanak-kanakan." kataku dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

" Kau bilang apa? " tanyanya mengejutkanku.

" Ah, tidak kok."

Kami pun langsung berangkat ke sekolah karena kami nyaris terlambat saat itu. Secara mengejutkan, ternyata kelas kami dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kelas SF-3 dan anak-anak kelas kami, pemandangan yang tidak biasa kami lihat. Beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi, Hiyama-sensei masuk dengan membawa seorang gadis berkacamata dan berkuncir dua ke bawah seperti cewek culun pada umumnya.

" Anak-anak, hari ini kelas JC-1 kedatangan murid baru. Ia baru saja pulang dari luar negeri dan memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah kita ini. Namanya, Chou Saki. Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu."

" Ah, halo. Aku Chou Saki, biasa dipanggil Saki. Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Suara gadis itu sangat halus. Bahkan terkesan seperti berbisik, padahal tidak.

" Nah, nona Chou, kau bisa duduk di samping nona Kagamine."

Saki pun langsung duduk disamping Rin. Seperti biasanya, Rin dengan senyum lebar langsung berkenalan dengannya.

" Hai! Aku Rin, kau Saki kan? Senang bertemu denganmu."

" Senang bertemu denganmu juga." balas gadis itu.

" O ya, ini sahabatku, Len." kata Rin memperkenalkan diriku.

" Salam kenal." balasku.

Hiyama-sensei langsung mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai berbicara didepan kelas.

" Baiklah, seperti yang kalian tau festival penyambutan musim semi sekaligus ulang tahun sekolah kita yang ke 50 tahun akan digelar. Namun tahun ini, sekolah tidak memberikan tema apapun seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan alasan saya dan wali kelas SF-3, Miss Luka Megurine menjadikan satu kalian disini adalah karena tahun ini, kelas JC-1 dan kelas SF-3 boleh berkolaborasi sesuai permintaan kalian tahun lalu."

Semua siswa langsung bersorak kegirangan. Mereka pun langsung janjian satu sama lain. Saki yang murid baru pun justru diajak oleh queen bee sekolah kami, Gumi Megpoid beserta gengnya, IA dan Yukari dari kelas SF-3.

" Kalian serius mau mengajakku? Maksudku, cewek culun sepertiku?" tanya Saki.

" Ya, tentu saja. Kita akan buat keajaiban di festival itu." kata Gumi seperti biasa sok yakin.

" Ah iya! Tahun ini juga akan digelar candlelight dance berpasangan. Jadi sekarang, silahkan kalian memilih pasangan masing-masing terlebih dulu." sahut Hiyama-sensei mengejutkan kami.

Semua gadis kecuali Rin, Saki, Meiko, dan teman Meiko yang bertelinga kucing berteriak dengan kerasnya seakan terlalu berharap.

" Kaito-kun! Pilih aku! "

Ya kalau dibilang siapa yang menjadi raja sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito.

" Kaito pasti akan memilihku. Aku kan ratu sekolah dan dia raja sekolah. Ratu dan raja harus selalu bersama. " kata Gumi dengan nada sok yakin.

Kaito pun berjalan ke arah meja Meiko yang berada tepat dibelakangku dan Rin.

" Emm, Meiko-chan, maksudku Meiko-san, maksudku, ah! " kata Kaito dengan berantakannya karena grogi.

" Santai saja, mau bilang apa?" tanya Meiko dengan santai.

" Ma...mau tidak jadi pasanganku di candlelight dance?" tanya Kaito sambil berlutut.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Chapter 2 : Fire Spirit no Jutsu

See you di next chapter! ^o^


End file.
